


血夜34

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [7]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜34

金元植在身上出现第五个伤口之后终于知道闪躲，他朝一边一跳惊险的躲过眼前李在焕的攻击，可是他却忽略了身后的李弘彬，光荣的在背上留下第六个伤口，「你们是疯了吗！」金元植狼狈的落在地上，第一个在手臂上的伤痕快要愈合完成，只是这种癒合速度远远比不上两个人留在自己身上的伤口多。 

 

「反击啊？」李弘彬说得理所当然，他华丽的在空中转过一圈之后落地，脸上的酒窝是一点也没有减少，李在焕更可怕，可爱的笑容越来越深，熟识的人都知道那是李在焕嗜血的表情。 

 

「反击？怎麽反击？」金元植失声大吼，一直以来稳重的模样也失了不少，低沉的声音此刻因为紧张带着沙哑，汗水从额头落下，眼睛不敢移开一分一毫，他看着李弘彬跟李在焕手上甩着的武器，金元植灵机一动，对啊！吸血鬼都有专属的武器不是？ 

 

金元植看着空无一物的两隻手，用力！…什麽都没有跑出来，再用力！…依旧空无一物。 

 

「你以为武器那麽好叫吗？」李弘彬无语的看着将手臂用力到青筋扶起傻小伙，他直接上前就是一刀，「从危机中寻找转机。」 

 

李弘彬俊俏的脸蛋在眼前放大，金元植开始思考所谓的转机，几乎是利用他在猎人协会学到的本能，金元植眼睛快速扫瞄着李弘彬身上的空缺，最后他发现处在侧腰的缝隙，伸脚就要往那踹，只是李弘彬快他一步。 

 

「太慢了！」一掌推开，李弘彬脸上一副得逞的笑容，他这掌一点也不因为金元植是新手而留情，金元植被打的倒退三步，他摀着肚子乾呕，额上落下的成了冷汗，刚刚那击简直就要把肚裡的内脏搅在一起。 

 

「你太狠了。」李在焕看没自己的事早就收了匕首在一旁观看，李弘彬嘟嘴不是很满意，他已经手下留情了…「当初你也是这样对相爀的。」 

 

李在焕被李弘彬这一提醒瞬间闭上嘴吧，他无理反驳，当初韩相爀的处境比现在的金元植更惨，韩相爀几乎是在断气之前化出手上的武器，之后李在焕还被车学沇严厉训话了好一阵子。 

 

「继续，我觉得可以。」一旁温柔的声线响起，车学沇从屋内走了出来，他勾着郑泽运的手腕，刚才那些他全看在眼裡，金元植有从猎人协会那学到的底子，刚才跟李弘彬的应对非常正确，只是速度慢了点而已。 

 

「那就…继续喽！」语毕，李弘彬瞬间消失在他站的地方，金元植瞳孔放大，他开始寻找李弘彬的身影，就算是一点出丝马迹也行，可惜，当他发现李弘彬的身影时，李弘彬已经在他眼前，金元植几乎是本能的跳开，顺着飞来的西洋剑让金元植是以奇特的方式闪避，他支撑不了身体跌落在地上，隐隐约约还能感觉到后腰痠痛的不适感。 

 

「有进步。」李弘彬继续进攻，手上挥舞的姿势更加快速，简直可以说是在玩弄一个手无缚鸡之力的猎物，金元植接受到了李弘彬的称赞却是一点也高兴不起来，他哀怨的看着害他受伤的凶手，这一大意脖子又出现了几条痕迹，之后持续了将近30分钟的凌虐，金元植身上只能用惨不忍睹形容，不只伤口，就连好好穿着的衣服也成了破布一样挂在金元植身上。 

 

「休息吧…」车学沇看着也是于心不忍，他走到两人中间让李弘彬停手，虽然这对李弘彬来说只是小事，可持续下来所消耗的体力还是挺可观的。 

 

「如何？还行吗？」车学沇抚摸着金元植的后颈，他跟着坐在草地上，将金元植身上那件破布换下拿了新的衣服给他，「我知道这对你而言不是什麽轻鬆的差事，然而这是唯一能保护你自己的方法，虽然武器这东西鲜少使用甚至可以慢慢发现没关係，但现在是非常时期…跟我扯上关係的人都有可能遭殃，我不想失去你…元植。」车学沇说得诚恳，看着那张小脸透出一丝不忍，金元植也知道车学沇肯定是为了自己着想。 

 

「我…努力试试看。」接过车学沇手上的毛巾，金元植擦了脸上的汗水之后起身，他做着暖身运动，脸上尽是投入认真的表情，「等会在焕陪我练行吗？」金元植扭扭脖子对李在焕这麽说道，原本还一派悠閒坐在草地上的李在焕眼神瞬间变了样，他眯起双眼全身散发着危险的气息，嘴角翘起，似乎是对于金元植这项提议不反对。 

 

「等等元植，我们一步一步慢慢来好吗？」车学沇抓着金元植的袖口哀求，李在焕跟李弘彬两个是不同别级的人，用眼神示意一旁的郑泽运，郑泽运接受到车学沇求救的眼神只是一个挑眉，他走上前将车学沇拉近自己怀裡，用手复盖那勾人的杏眼，轻声的在车学沇耳边细说。 

 

「元植平时虽然看起来蠢，可他知道自己在做什麽，你不用担心，交给他，好吗？」 

 

「但是…」车学沇还是不放心，他焦急的要挣脱郑泽运的双手，身体不自觉的在怀中扭动，郑泽运叹了口气，他将车学沇拽得更紧，虽后用下腹一顶。 

 

「在动我就在这裡上你了。」语气带着挑逗，车学沇听完郑泽运这话之后转过头刚才担忧的样子已经消失无踪，换上的就是一副魅惑人心的笑容。 

 

「我们泽运这麽大胆啊？」车学沇转过身子，他勾着郑泽运的后颈，主动的贴近两人之间的距离，手指暧昧的抚摸郑泽运的胸膛，沿着郑泽运完美的身体线条开始向下摸去，轻轻带过郑泽运真的有些反应的下身，车学沇舔过下唇，眼底慢慢变成宝石般的红色，用大腿有一下没一下的按压挑逗。 

 

「自治。」郑泽运黑着脸将那隻还在腿根犹疑的坏手拍掉，车学沇瞬间不高兴了，红唇翘着老高，双手握拳轻轻的打在郑泽运胸膛上，那颗小脑袋还在胸膛左右晃着。 

 

「明明是你先勾引我的，哪有把别人情慾挑起之后拍拍屁股走人的啦！」 

 

「你不是跟相爀要了今晚？」郑泽运一副做贼喊抓贼的模样，他鬆开握着车学沇手臂的大掌，双手抱胸逼问着车学沇的意思。 

 

「你、你怎麽知道？」车学沇心虚了，他还以为郑泽运不会 知道那是甚麽意思，刚才看郑泽运一点也不起疑的模样，车学沇还沾沾自喜没被发现。 

 

「当我第一天认识你啊？」郑泽运敲了那颗小脑袋，表情倒不是伤人的责备，「答应我处理这事情之能找这屋子裡的人，外头的蟑螂一个都不许碰！听见没？」郑泽运难得的扳起面孔跟车学沇这样对话，细长的眼眸当中只有对车学沇的一心一意，车学沇不自觉的双颊泛红，撇开目光点头答应。 

 

「我也没想过…找着屋子之外的人。」 

 

得到满意的答案之后郑泽运抬起车学沇的小脸一点也不犹豫的往红唇吻下，郑泽运扣着车学沇的后颈加深彼此唇舌之间的纠缠。 

 

「咳嗯！两位大哥，现在还在办要紧事分开下好吗？」李弘彬无语的看着眼前两个人接吻得忘我，郑泽运还时不时撩起车学沇的上衣下摆，些微细瘦的小腹透出，看得这群人是心痒痒又吃不到。 

 

车学沇带着眷恋的离开郑泽运的红唇，杏眼看着李弘彬尽是妩媚，勾起的嘴角搭配上微张的小口，李弘彬是伸手直接将车学沇带进怀裡再一次的激吻，除此之外的所有人看见李弘彬也将车学沇吻得服服贴贴，他们跟进，轮流和此刻妖孽一般的车学沇拥吻，金元植更是坏心的在车学沇的翘臀上摸上两把。 

 

「你们…我快不行了。」车学沇被吻得七晕八素，他倒在金元植的胸膛，眼睛早已成为红色，发肿还透着水光的嘴唇更加诱人，只是车学沇是一点也看不出任何生气的样子，反而陶醉的沉溺在所有人的关爱裡。 

 

「好了，过来。」郑泽运招招手让车学沇重回自己的怀抱，他们两抱着坐在草地上，车学沇喜滋滋的体会着郑泽运给他的体温，整个人倚靠在郑泽运怀中，手指甚至还坏心的偷偷往后面的腿根摸去，郑泽运感觉到了那隻坏手，直接将车学沇的双手禁锢在他身前，满满的警告意味让车学沇又是一阵不满。 

 

「你们太过分了！」车学沇不满的嘟嘴，就连郑泽运安慰的话语他也不想听，赌气的看着金元植跟李在焕两人之间的打斗，郑泽运失笑，他宠溺的摸摸车学沇的头，亲暱的在髮梢上一吻。 

 

另一处出了粉红泡泡的范围，金元植跟李在焕开始单方面的施虐…不是！训练，金元植比起稍早之前跟李弘彬那样的状况更惨了，他身上在开始十分钟之后就出现不少伤口，淡色系的衣服早已经染上一层红色，从后花园而来的韩相爀领着白毛过来，差一点就在头上种上一根匕首。 

 

「哇！在焕哥你杀人啊！」韩相爀带着怒意的伸手接下眼前飞来的匕首，李在焕笑着跟韩相爀道歉，金元植则是笑着跟韩相爀道谢，毕竟刚刚那隻匕首要是没有挡下来，早已经伤到金元植的侧腰。 

 

「学沇…不觉得有些过了吗？」郑泽运有些傻愣的看着两人， 金元植已经不知道是第几次被打趴在地上之后又起身继续，比起那些能够癒合的伤口，更严重的还是残留在皮肤上巴掌大的瘀青。 

 

「不会，元植很强，甚至可以和李在焕并列。」车学沇眼裡尽是打量的精光，在猎人协会磨出的反应能力跟柔软度不在话下，最值得称赞的是金元植可怕的专注力，这好处会让金元植完全专注于这场战斗，只是…坏处也不少，像是看不见四周知道往前冲。 

 

再撑了下，金元植这下是真的爬不起来了，骨头跟散架一样，「好了，今天就到这裡吧！天也不早了。」看着西落的太阳，车学沇率先起身，这也代表了金元植的训练今天算是告了段落。 

 

「你满厉害的。」李在焕脸上的笑容还没消失，金元植才刚转化成吸血鬼一天，可以跟李在焕对打却不失四肢已经不错了，李在焕脸上的笑容完全是看见高手的样子，看来以后对练总算不用找李弘彬那傢伙了。 

 

「呵…还真是谢谢你…」金元植躺在地上无语的看着李在焕那张脸，奇怪…以前还觉得可爱的脸今天怎那麽讨人厌呢？ 

 

因为体力透支而爬不起身的金元植最后是被白茅带回到屋子，将人甩在沙发上之后，白毛跟黑毛还同情的看着金元植。 

 

「很累吧？」车学沇伸手帮忙按压金元植早已累得发麻的大腿，金元植享受车学沇给的服务，眼睛眯起就要睡着，只是在意识飘远的那瞬间，金元植感觉腿上有着奇怪的重量，他张开眼睛，入眼的就是车学沇开了领口的扣子露出一边的肩膀，而人呢！就坐在自己大腿上。 

 

弯下腰，车学沇的香肩就在自己眼前，金元植很男人的硬起了下身，咽了口水不敢再多看。 

 

「喝啊？明天还有得你受的。」车学沇不解的看向东躲西藏的金元植，只见他摀着嘴脸颊早已变成红色，异色的瞳孔也成了红色，那副羞涩的模样让车学沇笑出声音，「呵呵…纯情的小傢伙。」车学沇看着金元植那模样就知道他跟郑泽运一样鲜少有过性事，捧起金元植的脸蛋用委屈的声音说着，「刚才不是还吻得挺激烈的吗？」 

 

说到这裡金元植更羞愧了，他遮住好看的脸蛋只差没有发出痛苦的呻吟，刚才那激吻实在不像自己会做出来的行为，只是顺着氛围行动罢了。 

 

「好了！别闹彆扭了！」车学沇一把抓开还摀在脸蛋前面的双手，他顺势将之扳到金元植身后，没有衣料遮蔽的肩膀更靠近了，金元植也闻到了只属于纯血种的香味，驱使身体内渴望血液的本能，「喝。」 

 

半强迫的语气让金元植不得不为，其实金元植隐约发现成了吸血鬼之后改变的不只是外表，还有内心对于车学沇的感觉，以前都是满满的爱慕，如今那些爱慕之中又多了份对主子的敬重，但这并没有让金元植因此而对车学沇产生距离，不如说是相反，他们之间的距离更近了，就是用血液将他们牵扯在一起。 

 

车学沇扣住金元植的后颈不让他逃跑，金元植最后是放开心，他伸舌在细緻的肌肤上舔舐，为的是等等能够没有障碍的吸食，微微啃咬在肩上让车学沇的肩膀多了小印子，金元植看着自己留下的杰作也是满意，在时机成熟之后，金元植张嘴往那记号处咬下，车学沇也自然的从喉间发出轻吟，可这些金元植完全听不进耳裡，第一次使用尖牙刺入皮肤的异样感太过于强大，以至于掩盖掉了其他堪称美好的东西，再一次张嘴让牙退出车学沇的肌肤，金元植将脑袋倚靠在车学沇肩上乾呕，那种感觉…就好像在吃一块生肉。 

 

「喔！天啊！」车学沇紧紧抱住金元植的脑袋，他轻拍金元植的宽背安抚，连同大厅裡的所有人都停下手边的工作看着金元植，过不久，那些噁心的症状稍缓，金元植擦掉嘴角滑落的银丝，他有些迷茫的看着车学沇。 

 

「这只是你第一次使用所以不习惯而已，今天我先喂你吧！」车学沇抿起双唇，心疼的看着刚加入到这家族的孩子，这状况以往没有人发生过，所以一时之间车学沇也是慌张了，接着车学沇咬破手腕，他先吸了一大口血液到口中，嘴角滑落到红珠很快就被金元植舔去，顺着吻上车学沇的红唇，车学沇也开始将口中的液体输给金元植。 

 

这样来来回回了三次，金元植舔掉车学沇唇边残留的血渍之后，他拍拍车学沇的翘臀要他起身，车学沇如实照做下了金元植的长腿，「别洩气，事情总会好的，况且你忘了…」 

 

「我们有趋近于永恆的时间。」异口同声，金元植也看开了，是啊！他们有趋近于永恆的时间，习惯，这东西其实有时候挺可怕的。 

 

吃过饭之后的金元植就是抓着每一个人问当初他们化出武器时的情景，李弘彬只说了那时就是生命受到威胁临时化出，李在焕则是天资聪颖，看了几秒空荡荡的手之后武器就自己跑出来了，就连当使准备逼迫李在焕武器出现的李弘彬都下了一跳，韩相爀也跟李弘彬一样，是在生命受到威胁自动跑出来的。 

 

「在焕等等！你说想像？」 

 

「嗯！想像啊。」 

 

金元植有些傻愣，李在焕这样子他都不知道是聪明还是笨了，撇除掉李在焕给的建议，金元植还是觉得按部就班比较实在，只是武器啊…有点期待自己的武器到底是什麽，希望不是太没用的比较好… 

 

也许是所有人今天都过得特别充实吧！以往总是在外头猫头鹰开始活动后才爬上床的人们今天倒是早早熄灯，韩相爀在两层楼高的彩绘大门外徘徊，他清楚早上车学沇找他是为了什麽，只是韩相爀想不透为什麽车学沇找的是他，以前是他们三个人轮流给车学沇，然而如今郑泽运已经来到这屋子，怎麽都不会有轮到自己的一天吧… 

 

「怎麽不进来？」太过陷入自我沉思的韩相爀没有发现彩绘的大门已经打开，车学沇挂着笑容看向外头还有些茫然的孩子，只穿着浴袍在等待韩相爀的到来，车学沇勾住越发壮硕的臂膀就把人往裡面拖。 

 

「等…等等等等等！学沇哥，我、我还是觉得…不太适合。」韩相爀还有些抗拒，只是他还来不及挣脱开车学沇的手掌人已经被压倒在床上。 

 

「为什麽？」车学沇弯腰细细吻着韩相爀的颈脖，在韩相爀开始解释之前咬下一口，韩相爀抱着车学沇的细腰，侨了下姿势让车学沇好做吸食。 

 

「泽运哥在的啊…我们还是跟泽运哥说一下…」话还没说完车学沇已经将手指抵在韩相爀的唇上，他离开韩相爀的肩头，跨坐在韩相爀身上，舔舌还在回味刚才血液的味道。 

 

「泽运也知道我们要做的事情呢…」说得极其自然，「而且…前两天喂血喂得太多，能力也使用不少，要最快的摄取回来…还是要找比较年轻的你。」说完不让韩相爀继续反驳，车学沇堵住韩相爀的唇，轻易的撬开红唇开始两人之间的唇神交战，对于这种大胆的勾引意味韩相爀还没反应那肯定不是真心爱着车学沇，他感觉到车学沇已经有磨蹭两人下体的动作，最后韩相爀是放弃思考让身体的反应来支配一切。 

 

「就是这样，我说过的，依照你的本能行事，这才是你生活下去的动力。」离开韩相爀的唇，车学沇伸手抚摸那越发成熟的脸蛋，还未完全脱落的稚气中又有属于男人英俊，撩起下摆，还不算太懒惰的韩相爀因为跟李在焕对练而结实的腹肌也是增加了整体的线条感，车学沇舔了下唇，以前还会用羞涩眼光看着自己的小孩今天却已经用火热的眼光透视车学沇身上的每一处。 

 

「就是这样，继续看我。」车学沇红了眼睛，黑夜中的宝石闪闪发光，韩相爀当然不会随便将目光从车学沇身上离开，他看着车学沇细长的指节，一点一点拉开腰上的繫带，没了束缚的浴袍瞬间敞开，小麦色的胸口跟光滑细緻的腿根一览无遗。 

 

韩相爀吞了口水，车学沇在床上果然实属妖精，一颦一笑都能让人陷入宛如黑洞的深渊。 

 

感觉到韩相爀过于炙热的眼神，车学沇勾唇一笑，魅惑的模样深得人心，他翻了个身离开韩相爀的身体，来到床头倚靠，翘起的长腿正好能遮住那令人脸红心跳的地方，车学沇勾勾手指，眯起的杏眼已经沾染情慾，「过来。」韩相爀就像勾去心智的一般人一样，毫无怨念的来到车学沇身前，他甘愿让车学沇摆佈自己的身体。 

 

车学沇抓过韩相爀的领口将两人的距离贴近，车学沇蜜柔的嗓音增加了情慾的沙哑，「勾引我、挑逗我然后…」车学沇靠近了韩相爀的耳边，他轻声的接下未完成的话语，「狠狠的上我。」 

 

几乎是车学沇的话语一落下他们两人的衣物也跟着从身上消失，韩相爀此刻就像狼一样，手劲看来粗暴但是却很温柔，车学沇身上倒是一点伤也没有，跟车学沇要求的一样，韩相爀开始在车学沇过于敏感的身体做下记号，在成功听到车学沇满足的呻吟之后他长驱直入，为了不让这份甜美的嗓音外流出去，韩相爀霸道的轻咬车学沇的红唇，就连绽开在口中那熟悉的香味他也不在乎，反正车学沇早上已经算是在客厅警告过他们，今天晚上，这尤物只属于韩相爀一个人。 

 

「元植你怎麽了？」郑泽运敲着浴室的门，金元植已经洗了半个钟头的澡，在五分钟就达到另一个半钟头，以前总是不会在浴室超过十五分钟的傢伙今天特反常，从他吸了车学沇的血感到反胃之后郑泽运就觉得他很奇怪，想着不能在这样下去，郑泽运直接开了门闯进浴室，这门一开郑泽运差点没有吓死。 

 

血，满地的血配合这莲蓬头流下的水滴溷合之后往排水孔流去，金元植已经穿着乾淨的休閒服，只是这换过的休閒服说乾淨也不是不乾淨也不是，已经湿透的衣服贴在金元植的身体上勾勒出衣服下精壮的身材，点点血丝已经被冲淡，他站在流理台前看着镜子中的自己发愣。 

 

「你在做什麽！」郑泽运将金元植拉开那面镜子，关掉一直落着水滴的莲蓬头之后，郑泽运拍打着金元植的脸要他回神，终于在把金元植打肿之前他颤颤睫毛表示已经回神，郑泽运鬆了口气，他抓起金元植挽起袖子的那隻手，他仔细看着上头还有许多孔洞正在愈合，「你是疯了不成？」郑泽运生平第一次用他还带着奶音的嗓音大骂金元植，清秀的脸蛋已经被怒容取代，他播了额前被沾湿的头髮，微微捲曲的髮梢因为浴室的水气捲翘得不行。 

 

「泽运哥…」金元植原本的声音就宛如山洞裡低沉的回音，只是以往还带着生气，现在却是丧失的内心的灵魂，「我试着利用咬自己习惯…但是一直作呕又是怎麽回事？而且好疼，咬自己原来那么疼…」 

 

「你蠢啊！学沇说了你有一辈子的时间习惯！一辈子！」郑泽运气的直接将金元植带出浴室，他将人甩在地上居高临下的看着金元植，「作呕又怎样？你别用牙齿就行，你仗着身体快速癒合而伤害自己时有没有想过，我看着你这样心裡会痛，很痛！」郑泽运骂道开始喘粗气，他指着自己的心脏让金元植好好想想，「不只我，你最爱的车学沇也一样会疼！」 

 

听见车学沇的名字金元植像是打开了一盏明灯，眼睛逐渐变得有神，看相郑泽运的神奇充满歉意，「我只是不想这样，很奇怪，明明已经不是人类却还是在挣扎着什麽，明明已经是吸血鬼却还是无法放开做吸血鬼习惯的事情。」金元植顺势倒在地上，身体很累心裡也很累，他用手捂住眼睛，彷彿这样他就能沉醉在黑暗之中。 

 

「你想成为什麽？人类？可又只能依靠血液生存。」郑泽运踢了金元植的侧腰，只是地上的人彷彿尸体一样不动，「别搞笑了，你只剩下成为吸血鬼这条路可以走。」看着地上依然毫无动静的金元植，郑泽运也不想多做搭理，他离开，躺上床准备早早入睡，免得被地上的人气死。 

 

「吸血鬼…」金元植移开复盖在眼睛上的手臂，他看着没被窗帘掩饰的月光发愣，成了吸血鬼之后视力是好得不行，以前总是觉得房间太黑今天却是将月亮当成了太阳，难怪车学沇总喜欢把房间的窗帘掩着死死。 

 

金元植安静的起身，他来到床上的凸起处，蹲在在床边低声的问着，「哥你睡了？」过了一会，没人回应，「睡了？真睡了？」 

 

被金元植吵的不行，郑泽运拉下盖住脑袋的棉被，细长的眼眸透着一丝不愉快，「我睡不睡你不是最清楚吗？」 

 

金元植被郑泽运这样难得可爱的样子惹笑出声，他有些愧疚的握上郑泽运的手，「对不起哥…我只是没来由的…」 

 

「多愁善感，我知道，以前学沇有跟我说过。」吸血鬼也是有感情，七情六慾一个不少，「所以呢？你想开了？没想开少来找我说话。」郑泽运赌气的要再次拉说棉被，只是手在空中却率先停下，握在手腕上的体温没有以前来得高，微凉但是安全感依旧。 

 

「想开了…」也是，自己也只剩下一条路能选了。 

 

「所以呢？你饿吗？」郑泽运看着眼睛已经染上红色的金元植，跟其他人不一样，那是偏向暗色调的红，深沉让人感到稳定。 

 

「嗯…」颤动的喉结跟身体内渴望的乾渴，金元植的手握紧了些，郑泽运起身，他大方的拉下衣领，金元植简直可以说是在衣领拉下的瞬间闻到血液香甜的味道，郑泽运此刻对金元植来说就像车学沇一样，让人着迷无法自拔。 

 

「可能有些疼…」金元植本能的舔舐郑泽运的肩膀，然郑泽运只是笑笑。 

 

「又不是第一次。」 

 

「也是。」金元植跟着失笑，提醒郑泽运这点就跟提醒人们要记得吃饭一样蠢，金元植这一次毫不犹豫的张嘴咬下，迈入口中的血液绽放，舌尖的味道回味无穷，尖牙刺入皮肤的异样感也在金元植的忍耐之下慢慢消散，金元植为此不禁感到欣喜也感到难过。 

 

他欣喜的是自己终于接受这个全新的身分，难过的是… 

 

自己好像离郑泽运越来越远了。


End file.
